vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Mobile OS Apps
VocaListener VocaListener is a MIR technology released in where users can adjust the limits to where the original singer can normally sing to where the Vocaloid can better match the original singer's inglections and details to the point of sounding like the original singer. Its creators are Tomoyasu Nakano and Masataka Goto. MikuMikuDance Part of the VOCALOID Promotion Video Project (VPVP), MikuMikuDance (commonly abbreviated to MMD) is a free animation program that let users animated and choreograph 3D models, mainly 3D models of VOCALOIDS. The MikuMikuDance program itself was programmed by Yu Higuchi (HiguchiM) and has gone through significant upgrades since its creation. Features: History of changes to MMD: *The model for Kagamine Rin was introduced on May 3, 2008. *Version 3.0 (Multi-model) introduced the model for Yowane Haku, and allowed users to have multiple Vocaloids dancing on the same interface, as well as background animations. *The model for Kagamine Len was introduced in Version 3.10. *Akita Neru was introduced in Version 3.20/3.20b. *Kaito was introduced in Version 3.40. *An upgraded version of Miku's model became available in Version 4.0. *Version 5 implemented the "Bullet Physics Engine" which allowed the specific bones to move with gravity. *Mikumikudance is currently at Version 6.08. Extra Notes: * An English tutorial for Versions 2 and 3 was released on September 25, 2008 by Mikudan and it is recommended reading for those wishing to use MikuMikuDance and its later versions. *For more models, accessories, backgrounds, stages and other addons, it is recommended to visitVPVP Wiki. If you are experiencing any difficulties downloading any of the files, please provide the description of the error in the Talk page, and we'll do our best to help you out. Mirai no Kimi to, Subete no Uta ni Mirai no Kimi to, Subete no Uta ni (未来のキミと、すべての歌に― My Future with you, All in Song) is a visual novel game written by Supplement Time. It was first sold at Comiket 73; its release date is December 31, 2007. The game follows the daily lives of the user and Hatsune Miku. Story Introduction この出会いは、ただの偶然なんかじゃない。 クリスマスを間近に迎えた賑やかな街で、俺は「彼女」と出会った。 新しく始まる、詩を歌うためにある彼女との生活。 少しずつ確実に変わっていく心のカタチと俺たちの関係。 俺は彼女のおかげで、忘れかけていた大切なものを思い出す。 きっと、これは、神様がくれた奇跡。 二人の新しい日々が、始まる―― Product Information CPU Celeron 566MHz以上 メモリ 256MB以上 HDD空き容量 400MB以上 グラフィック 800×600 High Color サウンド Direct Sound対応カード CD-ROM 4倍速以上 DirectX Ver.3.0以降 OS Windows日本語版 98SE/Me/2000/XP （vistaでも一応動くようですが、サポート外とさせて下さい） レイティング 一般向け 頒布価格 1000円 企画・原画 網野コハク シナリオ 東トナタ・辻霧アヤメ ディレクター 北川晴 Product Staff 歌 :次の作者さまよりお借りしました :baker :畳（North-T）(Tatami-P) :GonGoss :（以上、敬称略です） BGM :次のサイトさまよりお借りしました :音楽フリー素材HumanPark :M.A.T :Pianos DauGe :tam-music :煉獄庭園 製作・制作 :Supplement Time UTAU UTAU, or Vocal Synthesizer Tool UTAU formally, is a vocal synthesis software which has only been distributed for the usage on Windows Computers. It is a freeware vocal synthesizer program unlike VOCALOID and VOCALOID2, which are commercially-sold programs along with an accompanying voice bank. It began distribution in March of 2008. UTAU has its origin in "Jinriki Vocaloid" (人力ボーカロイド, translated as "Manual Vocaloid"). It is a re-edit of existing singing voice, extracting tones as .wav files and reassembling them. For this porpose, a support program was created. In March 2008, "Ameya/Ayame" (飴屋／菖蒲) released a free, advanced support tool as UTAU. The program has at least 50 different usable audio files, composed of Japanese syllables. It comes with the company's "AquesTalk" pre-loaded, which allows any user to load their own voice data to be programed for usage within UTAU. However, without the explicit permission of the voice donor, it is a violation of copyright laws. Those laws protect the rights of any vocalist who may not wish for there voices to be used within the program, such as celebrities. Any music made through this program can be used in the commercial sector. The best-known voice bank for UTAU is Teto Kasane. She is recognized as the first UTAUloid, if not Defoko or Uta Utane, the default voicebanks in UTAU. The program can be downloaded here. However, it will not run properly on computers which do not support Japanese text or AppLocale. For further reading, visit the official wikia article of UTAU here. Category:Software Category:UTAU